


You’re Going to Tell Her, Right?

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Female Finn (Star Wars), Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Rule 63, Rule 63 Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: “You’re going to tell her, right?”Finn gives Poe a noncommittal shrug.“Aww, come on, girl! You know you should.”
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	You’re Going to Tell Her, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



“You’re going to tell her, right?”

Finn gives Poe a noncommittal shrug.

“Aww, come on, girl! You know you should.”

Finn mumbles something unintelligible on purpose and pretends to double-check the navicomputer’s hyperspace jump calculation. Basically everything about the _Millennium Falcon_ is so ridiculously techy and difficult that Finn suspects it must’ve been designed that way on purpose, and as such she’s never quite gotten over her fear of being flown at lightspeed through the heart of some random star.

“ _Well?_ ” Poe asks as he straps himself into the pilot’s seat. His particular emphasis on the single-syllable question—hard, plosive “w,” drawn out “e” with a rising intonation, glottal stop instead of an actively voiced “ll”—makes it all too abundantly clear that he’s not asking Finn about the hunk of junk’s damnable navicomputer. Nope, he’s asking Finn about _Rey_.

“I’m…I’m working up to it,” Finn says at last. Sort of like how she’s been working on learning astromech droid binary and other languages that aren’t First Order-approved Galactic-standard Basic. Come to think of it, defecting to the Resistance has been nothing _but_ a seemingly endless series of steep learning curves for Finn.

“Cool,” Poe says to Finn. “Hey, Rey—Finn’s got something she wants to tell you,” Poe adds, striking a seated pose of perfect, flyboy nonchalance as Rey sticks her head into the _Falcon’s_ cockpit. Even after everything the three of them have been through over the past year, Finn knows that Rey doesn’t quite trust Poe yet not to attempt an aerial takeoff maneuver that’ll end in a giant, orange ball of flame.

No wonder Poe’s taken to flying the _Falcon_ with such enthusiasm. He and the _Falcon_ ’s navicomputer could’ve been separated at birth.

“Oh? What is it, Finn?” Rey asked, distracted for the moment by the steeply banked angle Poe’s chosen for their assent. “Poe, this is a routine resupply and scouting run, not an emergency evacuation. Is it really necessary to attempt the most dangerous…”

Finn has stopped listening. However much her two best friends may bicker, they _are_ her best friends, and more to the point, they are also best friends with one another. One of them, though, she wishes could be more than just friends. This is what Poe keeps on nagging her about.

Acknowledging her feelings for Rey didn’t come all at once. It was an accretion of things that led Finn to realize, and she wasn’t, as Poe would say, fast on the uptake.

As far as she’s concerned, though, the slowness of her “uptake” is understandable. She was raised by the First Order, and her entire life was dedicated to becoming a soldier. She had no family and no friends but her fellow stormtroopers…and how could they be real friends when they were also her competitors for military rank? She wasn’t even given a proper name.

As for lovers? Life partners? Ha! That was out of the question entirely. And on hindsight, Finn thinks she may have been dosed with something to help keep those undesirable feelings in check.

The feelings, such as they are, came on gradually, starting around the time of the Battle of Crait. At first, she thought they were just sisterly—like Rey was another fellow stormtrooper in the adjacent bunk of a training battalion’s barracks—wanting to be with Rey and to look out for her was just what any sister would want under the circumstances. But then…

But then the aching started. A wrenching twist in her chest, her heart torn apart whenever Rey wasn’t around. Worse pain, sometimes, when she was, when she looked at Finn, when she smiled at her. Finn rubbed her chest to try to ease the pain, squeezing the weight of her breasts, the sharp, hard peaks of her nipples. But that only seemed to make her ache in different, lower down places, and before long she was rubbing those places too, until they were swollen and wet, until Finn tensed and cried out and wept with a pleasure that was almost worse than the pain.

This was how Poe found out about Finn’s feelings. One night, he walked into the barracks at exactly the wrong moment, the moment that Finn succumbed to the bittersweet, solitary shaking under the sheets.

Poe, however, being Poe, was not fazed in the slightest. “Aww, that’s great!” he chortled, slapping Finn on the back like she deserved to be congratulated while she tried not to cringe from the shame of discovery. “I’m sure you’ll make Rey very happy! Oh, and don’t worry—I don’t like women. Not like _that_ , anyway. No worries. And no offense intended,” he added, just in case Finn was secretly yearning for him too, which she wasn’t.

Poe was sexually attracted to starfighters, not women. Obviously.

So yeah. Poe has been nagging Finn nonstop to get over herself and tell Rey how she feels ever since then. And now? He’s forced the confrontation, and Rey is standing right there, at the entrance to the cockpit, and there is nowhere left for Finn to hide.

“Rey, I, uhh…I…” Finn begins. Her cheeks are heating; she’s glad her dark complexion mostly conceals the flush of embarrassment.

Rey’s eyes widen. She has the Force, because of course she does, and in the end, Finn doesn’t have to say anything. As soon as Finn truly wants her to know, Rey _knows_.

Rey throws herself at Finn, and they are a tangle of limbs and lips and happy noises. Finn feels like she is flying and falling and flipping, and flipping and falling and flying, and she can’t tell if the glorious feelings are her emotions or some ridiculous aerial maneuvers Poe is attempting with the _Falcon_ while his companions are otherwise occupied. Poe is whooping and cheering, and Finn and Rey are still kissing, so it’s most likely a combination of both at the same time. But honestly? Finn doesn’t care. Neither does Rey.

The routine resupply and scouting run passes in a joyous daze of more kisses, caresses, hand-holding, and laughter. Finn feels like she is walking on air.

Literally, as it turns out. Finn’s feet are floating some ten centimeters or so above the ground. _Whoa_. Looks like Rey isn’t the only one of their trio who has the Force.

Poe notices, of course, even before Rey does. And Poe, being Poe, is not fazed in the slightest. “You’re going to tell her, right?” he asks.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on August 11, 2020.


End file.
